A trip for a big change
by Jedan-San
Summary: Lorsque le corps d'un adolescent est trouvé à New-York, Beckett est loin de s'imaginer ce qui va s'en suivre lors d'un voyage improvisé en France pour découvrir qui est le coupable. La-bas elle va découvrir un important secret ... (Cette fic remplace Voyage & Surprises)


_**Salut les gens :D Comment vous allez ? J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et avant de vous laisser lire ce qui suit, quelques précisions s'imposent : **_

_**Ma fic se situe durant la saison 4 mais Josh est toujours là. Pourquoi ? Parce que, bien que ça vous semble surprenant, il va me servir ! Non ne me jetez rien xD**_

_**Je souhaiterais remercier Shoukapik :D**_

_**~ Enjoy ~**_

* * *

Aucun meurtre depuis ces derniers jours et Kate Beckett commençait à désespérer. Non pas qu'elle voulait que quelqu'un soit tué, au contraire, mais elle avait besoin d'activité, d'aller sur le terrain. Castle, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune activité au commissariat, venait lui apporter son précieux café de chez Starbucks. Comme d'habitude, elle le remerciait, souriait et lui allait s'asseoir à sa place. De temps à autre, elle se rendait dans la salle de pause avec Ryan, Esposito et Castle afin de discuter de tout et de rien, tout cela et bien-sûr sous le regard d'Iron Gates. Ou alors, elle descendait à la morgue parler avec sa meilleure amie, Lanie, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement être entourée d'une dizaine de cadavres. Les soirs, elle rentrait chez elle, où Josh l'attendait, quand il n'était pas en train d'opérer ou à l'autre bout du monde.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira d'une de ses nombreuses rêveries. Le central l'informa qu'un crime avait eu lieu. Il lui indiqua l'adresse et raccrocha.

- Ryan, Espo, interpella Kate. On a un meurtre à Central Park. Lanie est déjà sur place et elle nous attend. On se rejoint là-bas.

Avant de se lever, Beckett soupira. Quel tordu allait-elle encore devoir traquer ? Son soupir n'échappa pas à son acolyte mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il l'aida à enfiler son manteau et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur où Javier bloquait les portes.

Les inspecteurs de choc se séparèrent dans les voitures et le trajet se fit en musique pour l'écrivain et sa muse et dans des bavardages pour les Gars.

* * *

Une fois arrivés sur le lieu du crime, Beckett et Castle se rendirent auprès de Lanie. C'est avec étonnement qu'ils découvrirent le cadavre d'un adolescent. Il était en position assise, le dos reposant contre le tronc d'un arbre. Ses bras étaient le long de son corps et il avait les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient en bataille. Peut-être s'était-il défendu contre son agresseur ? Elle envoya ses deux collègues auprès de celui qui, visiblement en promenant son chien, avait trouvé le corps du garçon.

- Oh le pauvre gosse ! s'exclama en premier lieu l'écrivain. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop souffert, compatit Castle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons trouver le pourquoi du comment et qui a bien pu lui faire cela. Le rassura Kate en le regardant.

Et ainsi, comme souvent, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et Lanie comprit alors qu'elle parlait dans le vide. Elle se racla la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redescendre les deux "tourtereaux" de leur petit nuage.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais je suis là et si vous voulez aller plus loin, je connais un très bon hôtel, fit remarquer la jeune métisse.

- Oh, vous l'avez essayé avec Javier ? demanda Castle.

Si elle aurait pu, Lanie aurait sûrement rougit. Afin de changer de sujet, elle commença son topo sous le sourire de Kate et le petit ricanement de Castle :

- C'est un jeune homme de 14 ans. Apparemment, il a été tué d'une balle entre les deux yeux, indiqua Lanie tout en montrant le point d'entrée. Je pense que c'est du 9mm mais j'en saurais plus après l'autopsie. Il a également reçu une balle à l'intérieur du coude droit. D'après la température du foie, je peux te dire qu'il a été abattu entre minuit et deux heures du matin, termina finalement Lanie avant de recouvrir le corps désormais sans vie.

Kate se releva juste avant qu'Esposito n'arrive derrière elle.

- Yo boss. J'ai trouvé la carte d'identité de ce pauvre gamin. Apparemment, il s'appelle Louis Pernaud, l'informa l'hispanique.

- Louis Pernaud, Louis Pernaud ... ça ne fait pas très américain, non ? demanda-t-elle.

- En effet, confirma Ryan tout en se postant aux côtés de son équipier. Louis est français tout comme l'indique sa carte d'identité, dit-il tout en la tendant à Beckett. Il a 14 ans ajouta-t-il.

Kate soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Annoncer la mort d'une personne était toujours difficile. Cependant, c'était d'autant plus difficile lorsque cette même personne était un adolescent. Ses parents allaient être très certainement plus qu'effondrés. Elle en savait quelque chose bien que ce n'était pas son enfant qui été mort puisqu'elle n'en avait pas, mais sa mère.

Elle se recentra sur son travail et dit aux Gars que Castle et elle se rendaient au poste pour faire des recherches sur les échanges scolaires France-New York. Elle demanda également à Ryan d'aller voir s'il y avait des caméras, et à Esposito de s'occuper des dépostions du voisinage, étant donné que celle du promeneur de chien été faite. La muse et son écrivain se dirigèrent vers la voiture de celle-ci, pendant que Kevin et Javier se rendirent auprès de l'homme qui avait découvert le corps sans vie de Louis.

* * *

Une fois arrivés au commissariat, Kate se rendit au tableau afin d'afficher les éléments récoltés. Pendant ce temps, Rick en profita et alla faire un délicieux café pour l'offrir à sa muse avant son retour. Il repensait au jeune garçon retrouvé quelques minutes auparavant. Louis était si jeune et paraissait si innocent comme la plupart des garçons de son âge. Il avait à peine 14 ans ! Il pensa ensuite à ses parents qui allaient être dévasté par la perte de leur enfant. Ils allaient devoir se soutenir dans cette épreuve qui semblait, à l'écrivain, insurmontable. Car oui, il ne savait comment il ferait s'il arrivait quelque chose de semblable à sa petite fille chérie, Alexis.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge plus ou moins insistant qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement et le liquide jusqu'alors contenu dans la tasse se retrouva sur le chemisier de Beckett. Chemisier qui, bien sûr, était blanc. L'écrivain suivit la trajectoire du café et resta bouche bée devant la soudaine transparence de la chemise de Kate. Elle regarda dans la même direction que Castle et vit avec stupeur que son haut, jusqu'alors de couleur pure, n'en paraissait plus. Elle ferma aussitôt sa veste noire et partit en courant, chercher de quoi se changer dans son casier, sous le regard désolé de l'écrivain. Elle fila ensuite vers les vestiaires pour femme où elle troqua sa chemise alors transparente par un tee-shirt rouge clair, tout en pestant contre la maladresse de Castle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle reçut un appel de Lanie :

- Salut, ma belle. Je viens de finir l'autopsie de Louis. Je t'attends.

- J'arrive tout de suite, lui confirma Kate avant de raccrocher.

Elle sortit et passa sans adresser la moindre parole ni même le moindre regard à l'homme assis sur une chaise à côté de son bureau, et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. L'écrivain se mit à courir en voyant sa muse s'engouffrer entre les portes de la cage métallique. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de justesse, avant qu'elles ne se referment. Il se confondit en excuses devant une Kate qui, excédée par tant de bavardages, accepta ses excuses au plus grand plaisir de son équipier. Ils arrivèrent à la morgue et Lanie ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à son amie qu'elle avait changé de haut et enchaîna :

- Donc, Louis a bien été tué par la balle et c'est bien du 9mm comme je l'avais pensé. En revanche, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'une quelconque drogue ou autres dans son organisme. Je peux juste te dire qu'il avait ingurgité une boisson énergisante.

- Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais trouvé une empreinte ou un cheveu ? demanda Kate.

- Non malheureusement rien de ce côté-là, désolée. Pauvre gosse quand même, finit Lanie, en posant un regard désolé sur le cadavre de l'adolescent.

- Je sais ! s'exclama Castle, soudainement. C'est un espion que la CIA a engagé pour épier ses professeurs qui sont en fait des membres du KGB !

Kate poussa un profond soupir accompagné d'un léger sourire de sa meilleure amie et elle prit congé de son hôte, Rick sur ses talons, et retourna en haut où devaient désormais attendre Ryan et Esposito. Ils reprirent l'ascenseur et une fois arrivés, allèrent vers leurs deux autres collègues. Ils prévinrent Beckett qu'ils avaient réussi à joindre les parents du jeune homme en les attendant. Ils indiquèrent aussi que les parents arriveraient le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, le temps de faire leurs valises en vitesse et de prendre l'avion. Kate indiqua qu'elle voulait prendre en main l'interrogatoire. C'est à ce moment que Victoria Gates choisit de faire son apparition.

- Beckett, dans mon bureau, maintenant.

Kate soupira et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à ses collègues mais suivit néanmoins sa supérieure dans son bureau. Castle, lui, se dirigea vers l'hispanique et l'irlandais, s'installa à leurs côtés, et leur demanda s'ils savaient quelque chose.

- Oh Castle, vous allez aimer ça ! s'exclama Ryan, tout en souriant de concert avec Esposito.

L'écrivain, pas le moins du monde rassuré devant l'air plus qu'enjoué des garçons, aborda une mine plus qu'inquiète pour la suite des événements.


End file.
